1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus in which a body release lever is operated by a driving source.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a configuration where a shutter blade is held by a shutter fastening mechanism after completion of charging a shutter device by a shutter charging mechanism, and the shutter blade is stopped in a traveling preparation state in which the charging state set by the shutter charging mechanism has been released.
Japanese Patent No. 2765747 discusses a configuration where a fastening lever of a shutter is pressed to an armature to be held by a holding lever after shutter charging, and a body release lever holding the holding lever is released from the outside before shutter traveling.
In the configuration discussed in Japanese Patent No. 2765747, the body release lever is continuously pressed by a body release releasing lever interlocking with up-and-down movement of a mirror after its locking with the holding lever is released by the body release releasing lever. In such a conventional configuration, the body release lever never moves immediately before or during shutter traveling.
When a body release actuator operates the body release releasing lever independently of the up-and-down movement of the mirror, the following problems occur.
By energizing the body release actuator, the locking of the holding lever by the body release lever is released. Then, when the energization of the body release actuator is stopped, the body release lever bounds without its movement being regulated.
This problem can be solved by traveling a leading blade after the end of bounding of the body release lever. In this case, however, a release time lag becomes longer, consequently reducing a frame speed during continuous imaging.
To regulate the movement of the body release lever after the locking of the holding lever by the body release lever has been released, the body release actuator can be continuously energized. In this case, however, energization time to the body release actuator becomes longer, consequently increasing power consumption.